


Burnt Pancakes and Fathers

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Just a little something I worte for father's day.  Two men share a unique relationship with their children.  Did I mention there's burnt pancakes, cooked just the way dad likes them?





	1. Chapter One: Happy Fathers Day, Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. Those rights belong to someone far richer than I'll ever be.**

**Burnt Pancakes and Fathers**

**Chapter One: Happy Father’s Day, Daddy!  
**

 

“Happy Father’s day, Daddy!” He kept his eyes closed as the high voice called to him.

“Daddy, I made you breakfast today. Wake UP!” He opened his eyes as his daughter jumped on his chest. He had to grab her before she jumped on his lap and prevented him from ever having more children.

“Sorry, Dad. She was really excited this morning and woke me up at about four this morning, so that she could make you breakfast,” his oldest son said as he placed a tray on his lap. So he sat up tucking his youngest, and favorite really, child against his side. “Happy Father’s Day, Father. I love you.” His son said as he kissed his cheek. “Enjoy the breakfast. Don’t worry; you don’t have to eat it all. I’ll distract the munchkin, in a while,” his son whispered into his ear. He moved away and his second son came and hugged him.

“Happy father’s day, da..Father,” his second child said. Alexander would be starting at Hogwarts in the fall, and was determined not to be perceived as a ‘baby’, and tried to emulate his older brother. Steven had just finished his sixth year, and would be heading into his seventh. He had just gotten his letter from the Headmistress telling him that he would be Head Boy next year. His daughter now. Well, he still had a few more years with his little princess, before she would join her brother at Hogwarts, she was only four after all, well almost five. Leandra, his little lioness, was sure to be a Gryffindor, just as Alex would be a Slytherin. Steven was in Ravenclaw. He wondered if he and his mate should try for another child, but decided that just maybe, he would AK himself before he had a child in Hufflepuff, but on the other hand he loved all his children, and would accept whatever they wanted.

“Daddy, aren’t you going to eat. I made it special, just the way you like it,” his daughter said, prodding his side. 

He glanced down at his plate. “It looks lovely, my little lion.” He had to prevent himself from laughing out loud. There were pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, orange juice, milk and coffee.

“See, daddy, I made it perfect. Steven tried to make me make them different, but I told him, that was how I always make them for you with mommy.” His daughter said against his side, hugging him. He gave her a one armed hug, while he sent his son a grateful look for trying at least. “I told him you like the burnt pancakes. I even made the eggs just like you like them.”

“Yeah, the kitchen is full of cooked eggs that she discarded, because they weren’t perfect,” Steven said in a dry voice, barely hiding a smile.

He started eating the eggs, because, they were in fact, just the way he liked them. Sometimes he regretted the little white lie he had told his mate, that he _liked_ burnt food, and so didn’t mind if things were a little crispy on the edges. Now his mate had his daughter believing he loved burnt food, and so they both made a concerted effort to actually _burn_ his food on purpose now. Oh well, he couldn’t really complain, it showed him that they really did love him, that they went to so much trouble to make things special for him. His sons had early on realized that burnt was not how he loved his food, and so tried to look out for him. Sometimes he wondered if his grandchildren would be making him burnt food, ‘because he liked it that way.’

“It’s really good. Thank you, you guys. I love you all, very much and I’m very proud of all of you.” His sons had now sat on the bed also, and Steven, now that he was of age, had used magic to summon trays for himself and his siblings. He noticed that all of _their_ food was perfectly cooked. He finished the eggs, and moved on to the bacon and sausages, which weren’t too badly burnt, and so were still good. He then started on his burnt pancakes, when his daughter prodded him.

Once they had finished their breakfast, Steven banished the trays and dishes back to the kitchen. He was excited to be able to use his magic at home finally, and so even though they had house-elves that would have been happy to come get the dishes, he sent them back.

“Okay, Father, Here’s your present from all of us,” Steven said handing him a gift bag that had been lying next to the bed on the floor.

“Thank you. What is it?”

“Open it, da...Father,” Alex said.

“Ok.” He opened the bag and pulled out the present out, “Oh, my. How did you guys know?”

“Well, we heard mommy talking the other day and….”

“We heard you two talking about it…”

“And, we wanted to show that we were happy about it, too,” Steven finished.

There was a noise from downstairs as the door opened, and his daughter jumped up, and ran out of the room, screaming, “Mommy’s home. Mommy’s home. Happy Father’s Day, Mommy. Mommy, you’re back. I missed you so much.” "How much?" came the reply. "This much!" the little girl squealed. Soon, his mate came in, carrying their daughter on his hip. He came over and kissed him on the lips.


	2. Chapter Two:  Whos the Daddy?

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP universe.**

**Chapter 2 : Who’s the Daddy?**

****

 

“Hey, babe. How are you feeling? Did you get breakfast in bed?” Harry asked after pulling away.

“Yes. And look what our children got me,” he said holding up his present.

“Oh, no. How did they find out? You just told me,” Harry paused, and looked over his three children, “It’s a very lovely gift, you guys. Did you get me anything?”

“Of course..not,… Mother. You get presents on Mother’s Day,” Steven said cheekily. Harry was amazed at how much Steven looked like his husband now. They were both blonde, and had the same facial structure, and now steven was the same height as Draco. The only feature that he shared with Harry, were his green eyes.

“Okay, good one, Steven. Now give me a kiss, and take your siblings out for the day. Your father and I have things to discuss.” Harry handed Leandra to Steven and kissed him, then leaned down and kissed Alexander, “Ok, off you go.”

The three walked out, but as Steven crossed the doorway, Leandra got down and ran back to them, and asked, “Mommy, will the new baby call you daddy and make you breakfast on Father’s Day, since Daddy has her in his stomach? Will he be her mommy?”

“Why do you think it’s a girl?” Harry asked. Draco was curious as well.

Leandra looked at them askance. “I can feel her. Also, I wished for her. Every night from the moon.”

“Why don’t you go with your brothers now? But she will call us the same as you do, because you’ll teach her, won’t you.” Draco said.

Leandra smiled, “Of course, daddy. Luvya.” And she ran and joined her brothers.

“Well, now we now what happened. Your daughter happened. See, it wasn’t my fault.” Harry said once the door was closed.

“Oh, your not off the hook yet, mister. You don’t think I don’t know you encourage her behaviour. She’s you all over. Or how you would have been if you had grown up with your parents.” Harry climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to Draco. “I love you, Harry, and I love our children. I guess it’s my turn to carry one, now, but if you want more after this, you’ll have to carry them.”

Harry rubbed Draco’s arms, before tugging him towards him. “I, uh, have something to confess. That day that you told me, about the baby and I told you my news wasn’t important, I lied. ‘Mione and I had just gone to the doctor, for her, and while she was being tested I decided to, just to make sure, and well, it turned out I was.”

“Harry, luv. What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m pregnant, too. I think we got pregnant on the same night,” Harry paused, “Are you happy?”

Draco was in shock, “Oh, I think I could strangle that daughter of ours. She’s precious, but a menace.”

“Did she serve you burnt pancakes?” Harry asked, soothingly.

“Yes….You _know_ ,” Draco suddenly burst out, “Oh you are such a bastard. How long?”

“Draco, I’ve known all along. I just figured you’d put a stop to it eventually. But you never did, and so I just kept burning your food for you, even once I got better at cooking.”

“You created a menace you know. She always makes sure my food is burnt, I can’t wait for her to go to school.”

“Oh, shoo. You big fake. You know you’ll miss her.”

“Yeah, but now she’ll have two to train to do it for her. Am I ever going to be able to eat normal food? Forget it.” Draco stopped talking as Harry pounced and kept his mouth occupied.

Harry pulled away, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. So how was your trip?” Draco asked.

“Argh. Long. I missed my family. I missed you,” Harry pressed his growing erection against Draco, “I missed this.” Harry leaned in and the two kissed deeply.


	3. Chapter Three:  Leandra, the Menace

Chapter Three: Leandra, the Menace

 

6 years later

“Okay, now, you guys need to make sure that daddy’s, that’s mommy to you, Nickie,’s pancakes are burnt. Don’t listen to mommy, that means your daddy, Nickie. He seems to not like that we something special for Daddy.” Leandra explained to her younger brother and sister. She flipped the pancake in the pan, “See, this is what the perfect pancake for daddy is. Those over there are the kind to make for mommy, and yourselves.” She said as she pointed at a stack of fluffy, golden brown pancakes. 

Nicole didn’t look convinced, “Andi, are you sure? I think maybe mommy, gets tired of burnt pancakes. Stewie and me don’t like burnt pancakes, and we don’t think mommy does either. And why do I call mommy mommy and you and Stewie call him daddy, and Alex and Steven call him Father?”

“That’s cause he had you in his tummy. The rest of us were in your daddy, our Mummy’s tummy.”

Stewart sat in his chair and studied his sisters. He agreed with Nickie, but would never tell Andi that. He didn’t like burnt pancakes either. So he decided to change the subject, “Andi, what house do you think you’ll be in when you go to Hogwarts? Are you excited that you get to have a wand, and stuff?”

“Daddy and mommy say I’ll be in Gryffindor, like mommy. I think so, too. What houses do you guys think you’ll be in? Mommy and Daddy never say what they think about it,” Leandra said, as she turned off the stove, and put the last burnt pancake on the plate for her daddy.

…

“Well, that’s because I think he’s going to be in Hufflepuff,” huffed Draco. “I can’t believe that a child like that is ours, but oh well, he did come out of you, and you have a way with all the houses.”

“And what house do you think Nickie, will be in?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

“Slytherin of course. Would a child from my body be anything else?”

“Oh, you prat. For that, I’ll make sure you get burnt pancakes everyday for breakfast for the rest of your life.”

Draco smirked, thinking that over the years he had gotten used to burnt pancakes, and now actually liked them that way, but would never admit to it. After all, he was a Slytherin, just as how his younger daughter would be. And the child he carried. That reminded him. He dragged his husband through to the kitchen where their children waited for them. “So what do you guys say to another brother and sisters?” His announcement was met with silence for several minutes until they all tried to talk at once, before Harry stopped them.

“Draco, are you saying we’re going to be fathers again?”

“Of course. I need to make sure there’s someone around to make me my burnt pancakes,” he said with winks at his daughters, each with a different meaning, “And it’s always been my secret desire to outperform the Weasley’s”

“Twins?”   
“Triplets.”

“Triplets,” Harry muttered as he fainted.

 

THE END

_A/N: I hope this gave you a good laugh. And while you won’t want to share this with your own father, I hope you can do something special for him. Even if it’s making him pancakes that the dog won’t touch, but he’ll eat just because YOU made it for him. Now that’s what I call Love. I'm working on a sequel, but who knows when I'll get that out. I'm having a hard time getting my other WIPs finished._

__


End file.
